Giras Brothers
Giras Brothers appeared in 1974 TV series called Ultraman Leo. Red Giras (レッドギラス Reddo Girasu) and Black Giras (ブラックギラス Burakku Girasu), or "Giras Brothers" (ギラス兄弟 Girasu Kyōdai) (also called the Gillas Brothers or Gilas Brothers), are two kaiju brothers who appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Leo. The Giras Brothers were under the control of the vile Alien Magma, and were used to destroy Planet L77, the home world of Ultraman Leo and Astra. Two monsters from the Alien Magma home world, the Giras Brothers where the bodyguards of an Alien Magma that came to Earth in hopes of seizing the planet. However before they could cause any damage, they came face to face with Ultraseven. The Giras Brothers' strength and number overpowered Ultraseven long enough for Alien Magma to join the fray, worsening Ultraseven's chances of winning. During the beat down, Black Giras painfully twisted Ultraseven's leg and broke it, crippling the Ultra and leaving him at the mercy of Alien Magma and the Giras Brothers. Suddenly, Ultraman Leo appeared for the first time on Earth and delivered a Leo Kick to Magma's chest, and slightly evening the odds for Seven. The alien tried to call his pets to his aid, but Seven was still able to hold them off while Leo beat up Magma with his superior martial arts skill. Outmatched in strength, Magma and the Giras Brothers retreated with their lives. Not long after, the Giras Brothers rose from the ocean to attack mankind, this time by combining their power to unleash a massive tsunami on a nearby city. With the city devastated, the Giras Brothers rampaged throughout the flooded area, destroying what still stood, even with the newly formed MACtrying to stop them only to have their weapons fail in vain. Gen Ohtori transformed into Ultraman Leo for the first time, however this time he was no match for the brothers when they formed their Energy Barrier, blocking all of Ultraman Leo's efforts at stopping them. The situation worsened when Alien Magma once again came to attempt to destroy the hero, until Dan Moroboshi used his Ultra Willpower to disable Magma and the two Giras', allowing Leo to sever the two kaiju's horns, causing both master and beasts to retreat for now. Soon the Giras Brothers rose yet again from the ocean, their horns regrown, and unleashed another tsunami, this time on Tokyo Bay. MAC soon arrived to attack the twin terrors, however their firepower failed to do a thing to the sea monsters, who began to return fire. Gen transformed back into Ultraman Leo, and this time thanks to some training from Dan, the hero was prepared and swiftly gained the upper hand over the monsters, beating them down until Alien Magma appeared again, giving them time to use their power hug to gain the upper hand. But Magma proved to be no match for Leo in combat, and Leo used the Corkscrew Kick from above, which decapitated the duo, leaving both Giras' dead bodies to sink into the black depths of the ocean while Magma fled with his life. Powers and Abilities Black * Cranial Horn: Black Giras can use his horn to bash enemies. ** Horn Beam: Black Giras is capable of firing an energy beam from his horn. ** Tsunami Ray: By firing two blue beams of energy from their horns, the Giras Brothers can create a tsunami. * Strength: Black Giras is the stronger of the two and can use his bare hands to cripple even Ultras. * Giras Spin: By locking their bodies together in a hug, the Giras Brothers can conjure an electrified force field around them by spinning around. ** Giras Spin Energy Bolts: Both Giras Brothers can fire blue bolts of energy from their horns during the Giras Spin. * Adept Swimmer: Both Giras Brothers are adept swimmers. * Smoke Screen Ray: Black Giras fires a yellow ray from his eyes facing the ground, were ever the ray hits a yellow cloud will arise as a cover for it to escape danger. Red * Cranial Horn: Red Giras can use his horn to bash enemies. ** Horn Beam: Red Giras, while lacking the advanced strength of his brother, is capable of firing an energy beam from his horn. ** Tsunami Ray: By firing two blue beams of energy from their horns, the Giras Brothers can create a tsunami. * Giras Spin: By locking their bodies together in a hug, the Giras Brothers can conjure an electrified force field around them by spinning around. ** Giras Spin Energy Bolts: Both Giras Brothers can fire blue bolts of energy from their horns during the Giras Spin. * Adept Swimmer: Both Giras Brothers are adept swimmers. * Smoke Screen Ray: Red Giras fires a yellow ray from his nostrils facing the ground, were ever the ray hits a yellow cloud will arise as a cover for it to escape danger. Category:Creatures Category:Kaiju Category:Electric Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Bipedal Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1974 Category:Ultraman Universe